mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Similo Duplexis/@comment-24.183.109.57-20170508151746/@comment-5843524-20170508164045
The usual steps in the Score Phase are to do a Confront Step for each problem, then the Faceoff Step which checks if you confronted 2 or more problems or if you confronted 1 problem while the opponent also met their confront requirements, then the Solve Step which resets any problems that had a faceoff in the Faceoff Step. For reference, here is the current version 3.4.1 Comprehensive Rules for the Score Phase's Confront Steps and Faceoff Step: * (610) Score Phase ** (610.1) A confront step is performed for each Problem in the order of the turn player’s choosing ** (611) Confront Step *** (611.1) The turn player confronts a Problem if that player meets the Problem’s confront requirements. *** (611.2) The confront requirements of a Problem owned by a player are listed at the bottom of the Problem card, beneath the text box. The confront requirements of a Problem owned by an opponent are listed at the top of the Problem card. These requirements may be different for each player. *** (611.3) A player meets the confront requirements of a Problem if that player controls characters at that Problem contributing power in the required amounts of the required colors to confronting that Problem. **** (611.3a) Characters contribute their power to confronting their Problem unless otherwise unable to. **** (611.3b) Characters can’t contribute power of more than one color, even if that character has more than one color. **** (611.3c) Some problems have confront requirements that specify power of a color that is not a certain color. These requirements can be met by any power that is not the prohibited color. **** (611.3d) Wild power can be contributed to by power of any color or no color, including excess power of the colors of the other listed requirements. **** (611.3e) A player can’t confront a Problem if there is an opposing face-up Troublemaker or a face-up Epic Troublemaker at that Problem. *** (611.4) As a player confronts a Problem, that player scores a point. If an opponent also meets their confront requirements for that Problem (611.3), there will be a Problem Faceoff at that Problem. ** (612) Faceoff Step *** (612.1) If the turn player confronted two or more Problems in one score phase, perform a Multi Problem Faceoff at all Problems. This is a type of Problem Faceoff. *** (612.2) If the turn player confronted only one problem while the opponent could also confront that Problem, perform a Problem Faceoff at that problem. This card changes (610.1) so that you do a Confront Step TWICE for each problem. Which means the additional Confront Steps for each problem can be done in any order (you could confront problem A twice, then spend a power counter off of Thunderlane, Unsung Hero to move him to problem B and then confront it twice). Each time you confront successfully, you score a point. Note that using this card to confront the same single problem twice (and no other problem) will score you 2 points, but won't start a Multi Problem Faceoff because you haven't "confronted two or more Problems".